prolog wyzwolenie
by golden.fisherman
Summary: przed Państwem Hitsugaya Toshiro, w pierwszoplanowej roli wywołującej fale kontrowersji, pytań i niezrozumienia.  czy odważycie się poznać prawdę?


**prolog; ****wyzwolenie**

* * *

><p>Tak słodko spałem. Byłem zawinięty w swój ukochany, mięciutki koc. Było mi tak ciepło i błogo. Miałem kolejny cudowny, erotyczny sen. Nic dodać, nic ująć. Jednak wszystko prysło.<p>

_Jak głupia mydlana bańka._

Obudziły mnie te irytujące, podniesione krzyki i nasycone podnieceniem wrzaski zarzynanych istnień.

_A ja tylko chciałem się wyspać._

Podniosłem swoją jakże ciężką od kaca głowę i z rozleniwieniem przetarłem zaspane oczy. Zza drzwi już od dłuższej chwili dochodziły odgłosy krwawej masakry. Chciałem to olać i iść dalej spać, jednak to cholerne i nieubłagane poczucie obowiązku kazało mi się zwlec i udać na miejsce rzezi.

_Przecież zgodziłem się zostać tym głupim narratorem…  
><em>  
>-Macie go złapać żywego lub martwego!<p>

Podniesione krzyki odbijały się głuchym echem po ścianach Seireitei. Setki stóp brodziły w kałużach stygnącej, brudnej krwi. Biegli ku swemu przeznaczeniu.

_Ku śmierci…_

Ostrza katan, które dzierżyli w swych drżących dłoniach lśniły w świetle sierpa księżyca. Ta noc mogła być taka spokojna, jednak dziś przyozdobiła ją okrutna i brutalna śmierć.

_Poszatkowani…_

Jak tu zimno. Mimo iż był lipiec z naszych ust wydobywała się para. Czarne stroje szeleściły w porze przykrytej płachtą gwiazd.

_Nienasycenie…_

Więcej… On chciał jej więcej… Więcej krwi… Więcej mordu… Więcej krzyków i odciętych głów. Budził trwogę i żal za grzechy. Wnosił tak długo oczekiwane _katharsis- oczyszczenie._

_Zabić…_

Jego zazwyczaj piękne, lecz skute lodem oczy pokryły się czernią. Nie widać było białka, czy tęczówek- _tylko mrok._ Ciało miał umorusane krwią- od włosów aż po czubki stóp. Wokół leżeli jego martwi bracia.

_Błysk…_

Znikali- jeden po drugim- razem z ubraniami- ci, którzy umarli- polegli shinigami. Odeszli do wieczności lub zwyczajnie już ich nie było.

_A może śmierć to tylko taki „pstryk"- i nas nie ma…?_

Jego majestatyczne skrzydła budziły lęk. Nie był on jednak aniołem, bądź innym z posłańców niebios. Tamtej nocy grał główną rolę w teatrze grozy i śmierci, wcielając się w wyraziciela pomiotu krwi i poderżniętych gardeł.

_Wysłannika samego Lucyfera…_

Może był on wzniosłą personifikacją kary? Za grzechy. Za zapomnienie samego stwórcy. Zesłany w gniewie, zrodzony z żądzy mordu i pomsty. Napiętnowany przekleństwem braci.

_Może to nowy zbawiciel?_

Wyglądał jakby w ogóle nie zdawał sobie sprawy z odniesionych ran. Jego nienaturalnie długie białe kły błyszczały w chłodną noc przyozdobione szkarłatem krwi.  
><em>Potwór…<em>

Jakież to cudowne uczucie... _Czy to wolność?_ Przekroczywszy wszelkie granice. Pozbywszy się swego człowieczeństwa. Zatraciwszy w błogiej otchłani serii morderstw. Dlaczego tak mu dobrze? Może to kolejny etap _wyzwolenia…_

_Póki nie przekroczymy granic, nie poznamy samych siebie._

Rękojeść jego katany była już śliska od krwi. Zabił ich ponad setkę. Dlaczego wciąż przybywali?

_Tak słodko jest oddać się w ramiona śmierci._

Zegar tyka. Czas leci. Coraz więcej krwi. Coraz więcej trwogi. Oczyszczenie jest już blisko. Lucyfer zaciera ręce- dostarczono nowy żer.

_Ogień jeszcze nie zgasł._

Ci głupcy dalej mieli nadzieję. Musieli walczyć. Gdyby się poddali i tak by ich zabił. Nic nie dawały modlitwy, zadane i odniesione rany, czy upór. Ginęli…

_Jeden po drugim…_

Nikt nie odczuwał żalu po poległych. Nikt za nimi nie płakał. Nikt nie miał na to aktualnie czasu.

_Każdy dbał o swoje cztery litery._

Szkoda mi tych skutych lodem oczu, które straciły swój blask. Tych bladych ust, wykrzywionych w grymas śmierci. Białych włosów umorusanych krwią. Młodego ciała podziurawionego jak sito. Jednak najbardziej szkoda mi jego głowy. Umysłu opętanego przez demona. Przecież to nie on.

_Przecież… to chyba nie dzieje się naprawdę…?_

_ONA._

_Wbiega na scenę z niemym krzykiem rozpaczy- usiłując go powstrzymać, a jednocześnie pomścić swych braci._

Jej blond włosy potargał Wiatr. Jej oczy przysłoniło Przerażenie. Jej usta pocałowała Śmierć.

_Dlaczego się zatrzymał?_

_Obejrzał za siebie i przystanął rozkojarzony?_

„_Idź i morduj, mój synu!" woła Lucyfer._

Dlaczego nikt go nie atakował? Sytuacja była iście wyborna do zadania ciosu w najczulszy punkt- zranić i zabić. Jednak wszyscy zastygli w bezruchu, rozkoszując się melancholią chwili, napawając jej lirycznym smutkiem. Nasycając jej rozpaczliwym wrzaskiem rozdzierającym pustkę.

-Kapitanie…- szepnęła.- Dlaczego…?

Z jej oczu popłynęły łzy.

_Poczuła trwogę._

Chciała do niego podejść, lecz ktoś złapał ją za rękę.

_Dalej płakała._

Nie rozumiała… Jak _ON _mógł zrobić coś takiego… Wyrwała się z uścisku i wyciągnęła katanę.

_To desperacja czy czysta głupota?_

Chciałem się nad tym chwilę zastanowić, lecz wówczas jej ostrze spotkało się z jego wzrokiem. Zimnym, lecz jakby lekko zdziwionym…

_Czy to możliwe, aby on gdzieś tam był?_

_Ukryty pod lodowym potworem…?_

_Na pewno jej się wydaje…_

Dlaczego jej nie zaatakował? Czyżby _ON _go powstrzymywał…?

_Skąd mogła to wiedzieć…?_

Bez wahania przebiła jego klatkę na wskroś. Nie bronił się.

_Dlaczego?_

Lekko spuścił głowę w dół przyglądając się katanie w swojej piersi. Jego serce pracowało już na maksymalnych obrotach, a on jedynie spojrzał na swoją podwładną- tą głupią blondynkę, która mimo wszystko zawsze była przy nim- nie zważając na okoliczności. Jego oczy znów były normalne. Znów gościła w nich lodowata zieleń.

_Puściła miecz i zakrywając dłońmi usta zaczęła płakać…_

Wyszarpał katanę ze swego ciała i rzucił ją na ziemię. Odwrócił się na pięcie i rozpostarł przed sobą Senkaimon.

-Kapitanie…- ciche wołanie wydobyło się z jej gardła.- Dokąd idziesz…?

Spojrzał na nią smutny. Nic nie odpowiedział. Lucyfer pod postacią wiatru chwycił go za umorusaną krwią dłoń i wprowadził w otchłań bramy. Bóg Śmierć zniknął. I nikt nie próbował go zatrzymać.

_Czyżby to strach…?_

Jego ciało pokryte demonicznym lodem, który palił i zabijał, przejmował nad nim kontrolę, utonęło w mroku. Pozostawiając stygnącą krew i tajemnicę lodowego demona, który opętał swojego właściciela- _Hyorinmaru._


End file.
